


Y si Catelyn Tully no hubiera tenido hijos varones

by anyuchiha



Series: Y si... [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: Y Ned hubiera legitimado a su hijo bastardo.





	1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Ned miro al maestre Luwin con expresión seria. Se encontraban en el solar donde resolvía la mayoría de los asuntos relacionados con Winterfell.

\- ¿Ella está bien ahora?

El maestre asintió con ojos tristes.

-La hemorragia se detuvo, pero los daños son severos, le dimos leche de amapola para el dolor, este disminuirá conforme pasen las horas.

Ned asintió.

-Iré a verla cuando este mejor.

-Claro mi Lord –Luwin pareció querer decir algo más, pero cambio de opinión y tras una reverencia se retiró.

Ned suspiro y se puso de pie saliendo del solar. Entro al salón donde la familia solía comer y encontró a sus dos hijas ya sentadas con su septa.

\- ¡Padre! –grito la mayor de ellas, Sansa, al verlo entrar –Padre ¿Cómo está mi madre? –pregunto con preocupación.

Sansa tenía siete años y ya era una joven hermosa de cabello rojo y ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de su madre, era educada y cortes, toda una dama.

En contraste, su hermana Arya de cuatro años tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises de los Stark, era voluntariosa y salvaje. Le gustaba jugar, escalar y odiaba casi todas las cosas de dama, como ella las llamaba. Ellas no se llevaban muy bien, pero en ese momento ambas tenían la misma expresión de preocupación en sus rostros.

-Ella ya está mejor –dijo Ned acercándose a ella –se quedará en cama unos días mientras se recupera.

\- ¿Y él bebe? –Ned sintió una punzada de dolor y miro a su hija.

-Tu madre lo perdió –dijo y Sansa comenzó a sollozar.

Su esposa Catelyn había tratado de darle un hijo en varias ocasiones, pero sus primeros dos embarazos habían sido mujeres, aunque no por eso las quería menos. Después de que Arya naciera no había podido tener más hijos.

Finalmente había logrado quedar embarazada y estaba feliz, convencida de que esta vez era un niño, pero solo había durado tres meses. Esa mañana Catelyn había caído por las escaleras y comenzado a sangrar profusamente.

El maestre Luwin pudo detener la hemorragia, pero le había dejado claro a Ned que él bebe se había perdido.

\- ¿Entonces no tendremos un hermanito? –pregunto Arya

-Me temo que no –respondió el con voz seria. Arya fijo su vista en el plato con tristeza.

\- ¿Quiero ver a mama? –dijo.

-Ella está descansando, cuando despierte podrán verla –ambas niñas asintieron y Ned salió al patio de armas. Ahí logro divisar ahí a un niño de rizos negros y ojos grises disparando un arco junto a un chico mayor quien le daba instrucciones

Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro mientras lo miraba reír junto a su instructor. El niño noto su presencia unos minutos después y camino hacia el junto al chico mayor.

-Padre –lo llamo - ¿Cómo esta lady Stark?

Ned le sonrió a su hijo pasando su mano por sus rizos en un gesto de cariño. Aunque el niño ya tenía once años jamás se había quejado de ese gesto.

-Ella está bien Jon –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos –duerme ahora, pero estará bien.

El niño asintió, pero no hizo otro comentario.

-Ahora, deben ir a comer, Sansa y Arya ya están ahí

\- ¿No viene a comer Lord Stark? –Le pregunto el mayor

-Iré en un momento Theon, pueden ir adelantándose.

Su hijo y su pupilo asintieron y entraron al salón. Ned los miro con cariño. Él quería a sus dos hijas y también a su pupilo como uno, pero Jon era especial, era muy parecido a su madre.

Sintió la familiar tristeza en su pecho al pensar en ella. Era tan hermosa y le había dado a su querido Jon, la extrañaba terriblemente.

Regreso al interior sumido en sus pensamientos que estaban plagados de risas alegres y rayos del sol entrando entre las cortinas.

**

Ned miro la carta de Robert con seriedad. Le había informado al rey lo ocurrido y este le había respondido brindándole una solución. Claro que esa solución podría traerle muchos problemas.

_Sé que tienes a tus chicas Ned, pero ellas se casaran y sus hijos ya no llevaran el nombre Stark. Tu apellido puede morir con ellas ¿Realmente quieres eso? Legitimar a tu Jon es tal vez la mejor opción, piénsalo, no serás ni el primero ni el ultimo._

Cuando termino de leer Ned se volvió hacia Luwin, quien había escuchado atentamente la carta del rey.

\- ¿Qué opinas maestre Luwin?

El hombre se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos reflexionando.

-El rey tiene razón –dijo finalmente –Winterfell es de los Stark, aun cuando sus hijas tienen sangre Stark, sus hijos llevaran otros apellidos.

-Puede que alguno de sus hijos lleve el apellido Stark.

-Seamos sinceros mi lord –dijo Luwin –son muy pocos los hombres que permitirían que su heredero llevara otro apellido que no sea el suyo.

Ned sabía que eso era cierto. Volvió a leer la carta

-Catelyn estará furiosa –dijo, pero ya había tomado su decisión, siempre había querido que Jon tuviera el apellido Stark, no lo había hecho porque no quería enemistarse con Catelyn ni la familia Tully, pero finalmente tenía la oportunidad, bajo el amparo del rey.

-El rey tiene razón –dijo el mirando al maestre –Le daré a Jon mi apellido, se convertirá en mi heredero.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Catelyn sintió un dolor visceral al escuchar la noticia de Ned. Llevaba dos semanas en cama tras el aborto. Saber que había perdido a su bebe y cualquier oportunidad de darle a Ned un heredero varón le dolió más que cualquier herida física, pero saber que Ned la avergonzaría de esa manera y legitimaria a su bastardo le producía aún más dolor y odio

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –le grito, aun no podía mantenerse de pie, pero desde la cama miraba a Ned furiosa - ¡Winterfell es de nuestras hijas! ¡Ellas son las dueñas y sus hijos tras ellas!

-Sus hijos no serán Stark y los Stark siempre han gobernado el norte –contesto el con parsimonia

-Aun puedo darte hijos –dijo ella aun cuando sabía que no era cierto, pero tenía que detener esto.

-El maestre Luwin dijo que no podrías Catelyn, y el rey no permitirá que el norte pase a manos de otra familia.

-No puedes hacerme esto –las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-La legitimación de Jon es un hecho Catelyn, deberá llegar en cualquier momento.

La rabia la inundo ante estas palabras, Eddard lo había hecho sin preguntarle, solo le había informado cuando ya era un hecho.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Winterfell no terminara en las manos del hijo de una puta!

Ned la miro fijamente y Catelyn se estremeció al ver la furia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Escúchame muy bien Catelyn Tully, jamás volverás a referirte a la madre de Jon de esa forma, no te lo permitiré, ni hoy ni nunca.

La miro una última vez y salió dejándola sola.

Ella gimió mientras las lágrimas de humillación y rabia descendían por sus mejillas maldiciendo al fantasma de esa mujer desconocida. Esa que su esposo había guardado tan celosamente y que cuyo recuerdo le había impedido amarla.

Porque Ned no la amaba. No como un hombre debe amar a su esposa, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo haría y todo por culpa de ella y por el bastardo.

Esa que ella tenía que ver en su casa todo el tiempo, el recordatorio de que su esposo amaba a otra mujer.

Cuando se había casado con Ned había estado llena de ilusiones, esperaba tener hijos hermosos y fuertes, se había sentido decepcionada cuando había tenido su sangre de luna tras la noche de bodas, pero lo supero creyendo que tendría más oportunidades.

Pero al llegar a Winterfell, tras la rebelión de Robert había descubierto al bastardo de Ned ya viviendo ahí. Esto había arruinado su felicidad aunado al hecho de que Ned solo la visitaba cada semana, a veces cada dos y siempre lo hacía por obligación, no porque lo quería.

Durante cuatro años no pudo quedar embarazada y durante cuatro tuvo que ver como el bastardo crecía y era tratado como el heredero e hijo único. Cuando finalmente había quedado embarazada de Sansa estaba feliz creyendo que finalmente le daría un heredero a Ned y este se alejaría del bastardo. Pero cuando nació Catelyn se molestó con los siete ¿Qué no entendían que necesitaba un niño para alejar a Jon Snow de su esposo? Aunque Sansa le trajo felicidad y su padre la amaba, necesitaba un hijo.

El embarazo de Arya trascurrió con aun más esperanza. Ella había escuchado que los niños eran más activos y él bebe prácticamente daba volteretas en su vientre, pero nuevamente había sido una niña. Tras ese embarazo las visitas de Ned se espaciaron aún más, ocurriendo cada mes.

Se temía muchas veces que hubiera otra mujer, tal vez la madre del bastardo había regresado, pero ella jamás encontró comportamientos sospechosos. Los sirvientes aseguraban que el señor dormía toda la noche en su cama cuando tenía pesadillas.

Finalmente quedó embarazada y esta vez estaba segura que era niño, pero no había llegado a saberlo él bebe había muerto y ahora Luwin le decía que ya no tendrían más hijas, todas sus esperanzas desechas y el bastardo legitimado y convertido en el heredero de Winterfell.

¡Esta debería ser de sus niñas! ¡Él no tenía derecho! ¡Maldito sea el rey y esa puta que había dado a luz a ese niño! ¡Maldito Ned que no podía olvidar a esa mujer!

**

Sintió la indignación reconocerla al ver a los abanderados de Ned celebrar la legitimación de Jon. Si ella había esperado que protestarían en nombre de sus hijas y tratarían de convencer a Ned estaba equivocada. La mayoría de ellos ya veía al niño como el próximo señor de Winterfell desde antes y lo apoyaban.

Sansa miraba as up adre con seriedad dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero Arya sonreía feliz. Ella era demasiado unida al bastardo, había tratado de romper la relación, pero no tuvo éxito.

El bastardo miraba a su padre con gratitud mientras Ned lo sentaba a su lado en la mesa y le daba el lugar que debía de ser de su hijo.

Su padre le puso en sus hombres una capa con el emblema de los Stark mientras todos aplaudían al nuevo heredero. Catelyn se retiró temprano y se llevó a Sansa y Arya aun en contra de esta última.

-Madre –le pregunto Sansa mientras cepillaba su cabello - ¿Por qué padre legitimo a mi hermanastro?

Catelyn la miro con seriedad.

-Porque tu padre no cree que sean suficientes –dijo con ira.

-Pero… ¿Ahora que pasara con Winterfell? ¿Sera de Jon?

Catelyn se puso a su altura y la miro a los ojos.

-Te juro que haré todo lo posible para que Winterfell sea para ti y tu hermana…Jon Snow jamás tendrá Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero les guste.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, finalmente he vuelto a la escuela así que podre actualizar mucho mas rápido.

Capítulo 3

Las siguientes semanas Jon se involucró de todo en sus nuevas obligaciones como heredero, aunque muchos de ellos ya perdieron como consecuencia el niño casi no estaba en Winterfell siempre de viaje con su padre.

Arya estaba de mal humor por eso, acostumbrada a pasar horas con Jon al día.

-Jon ¿Podemos ir a un cabalgar? –Le pregunté a Arya mientras este acomodaba las riendas de su cabello.

-Lo siento Arya –dijo el –padre y yo iremos a Watertown esta tarde.

-Pero ya jamas pasas tiempo conmigo –refunfuño Arya.

Jon se puso a su altura y acaricio su cabello negro.

-Te prometo que mañana iremos a cabalgar toda la mañana.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Si –dijo sonriendo y la niña lo abrazo –pero debes convencer a padre.

** **

Una sirvienta toco la puerta de las habitaciones de Jon esa noche. El abrió la puerta y viola a los jóvenes que tienen una taza de té.

-Buenas tardes mi señor, le traje él té que solicitó.

-Gracias –dijo el mientras tomaba la taza -¿Te conozco? No te había visto antes.

-Llega ayer mi señor, soy sobrina de Gorgón, miembro de la guardia de su padre.

-No sabía que él tenía una sobrina. Bueno, bienvenida.

-Gracias –dijo ella –Buenas noches.

La joven salió mientras Jon bebía él era y leía uno de sus libros favoritos, que Theon le había dado en su último día de nombre.

** **

Arya corrió a la habitación de Jon al amanecer.

\- ¡Jon! ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Prometiste que iríamos a cabalgar! ¿Jon? –La niña entro en la habitación y vio a Jon acostado dándole la espalda - ¿Jon?

El joven no se movió así que Arya se acercó.

\- ¡Despierta! -lo toco para moverlo y se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal. Su hermano lucía pálido, temblaba, tenía un rictus de dolor en su rostro y su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

-Jon ¿Qué tienes? –Lo movió de nuevo, Jon abrió los ojos, pero Arya se dio cuenta que no tenía, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

La niña salió corriendo para buscar al maestre Luwin ya su padre sintiendo el pánico en su interior.

** **

Ned miro a su hijo retorcerse de dolor en la cama mientras el maestre Luwin revisaba a Jon.

\- ¿Qué tiene? –Le pregunto.

-Creo que lo envenenaron –le mostro a Ned una taza que tenía en las manos –este es el té que Jon bebe normalmente cuando está adolorido por algo y quiere dormir bien. Este te tiene una coloración un poco más opaca que la del té y un sabor más dulzón. Creo que le añadieron veneno de adelfa.

\- ¿Tiene cura? –Ned pudo el pánico crecer, no podría perder a Jon, no podría perder lo único que tenia de ella.

-Si –dijo maestre Luwin –por el momento comenzó a purgarse a Jon mientras preparaba la cura.

-Bien –el maestre Luwin comenzó a preparar las purgas mientras Ned se acercó a Rodrik.

-Quiero que investiguen quien hizo esto, interroga a todos en las cocinas, este crimen no quedara impune.

-Claro mi señor –dijo él.

-Y quiero guaridas a todas horas frente a la habitación hasta que encontremos al culpable nadie a excepción del maestre Luwin podemos entrar, sin limitaciones.

-Si milord –Rodrik se retiró para cumplir sus órdenes mientras Ned se sentaba al lado de su hijo pasando sus manos por los rizos negros húmedos de sudor.

Ahí recostado Jon parecía tan pequeño. Le recordaba demasiado a aquel bebe que pusieron en sus brazos. Recordaba perfectamente su peso y la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro.

Y también recordaba _su_ voz trémula al decirle su nombre y pedirle que lo cuidara.

-Te lo prometí –susurro el mirando a Jon –te prometí que lo cuidaría –tracto de tragar el nudo en su garganta –te lo prometido.

** **

Una sombra se deslizaba por la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos, los guardias se acercaron pero al ver quién era la dejaban pasar sin cuestionar.

Entro al septo y se hinco frente a la estatua de la madre. Ella no rezaba a esos dioses, pero esa noche tenía un presentimiento terrible.

-Por favor madre, te lo pido –susurro –cuídalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que todos van a terminar odiandome en esta historia jajaja.  
Apuesta ¿Quien es la madre de Jon?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que me tarde tanto en actualizar decidi publicar otro capitulo de la historia el dia de hoy. Lo cierto es que ya la tengo terminada y, como mencione en el capitulo pasado, no creo que a muchos les vaya a gustar el final (tal vez a nadie mas que a mi XP).

Capítulo 4

Catelyn miro la habitación de Jon custodiada por dos guardias.

El bastardo llevaba en cama dos días. El maestre Luwin le habia dicho a Ned que ya estaba fuera de peligro pero tendria que estar en cama y seguir tomando su remedio unos días mas, hasta el momento el niño no habia despertado.

Se acercó a la puerta, pero uno de los guardias se interpuso en su camino.

-Lo siento Lady Catelyn –dijo el hombre que no debía ser más joven que Ned –pero Lord Stark ordeno que nadie que no fuera el maestre Luwin o el entrara a las habitaciones de su heredero.

Catelyn se tensó ante el título dado al bastardo y la negativa de ese guardia.

-Yo no soy nadie –dijo con seriedad. El guardia lucio avergonzado, pero no se movio.

-Lo lamento mi lady, pero Lord Stark fue muy contundente, no puedo permitirle entrar.

La mujer lo miro con enojo pero asintió.

-Bien, entiendo –se dio la vuelta y se retiro, hirviendo de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevio Ned a hacerle eso? ¿No fue suficiente humillación que legimitara la bastardo y le entregara lo que por derecho era de sus hijas?

Entro al solar donde la septa Mordane estaba dando su clase de costura a Sansa y Arya, quien lucia muy miserable.

-Madre ¿Ocurre algo? –dijo Sansa mirándola preocupada, Catelyn le sonrio tranquilizante ocultando su ira.

-Todo esta bien.

-¿Jon esta mejor? –Arya pregunto y Catelyn se tenso, Sansa también la miro detenidamente y Catelyn sintió un golpe en el estomago al ver en sus ojos la misma preocupación por el bastardo que veía grabado tan abiertamente en el rostro de Arya.

Ella pensó que Sansa detestaba al chico igual que ella pero ahora se daba cuenta que si bien su hijo tenia prejuicios, aun se preocupaba por el.

“¿Es que ninguno entiende que ese chico les quito todo lo que era suyo? El amor de su padre y Winterfell. Es por culpa de su madre que Ned jamas me amara.”

-El esta bien –dijo -ahora quiero ver sus bordados.

**

La joven caminaba por el pasillo ansiosa, esperando.

“¿Y si no muere? ¿Y si el chico despierta y les dice quien le llevo el té?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurro una voz engreída –te dije que te fueras a Winter town.

-Tengo miedo, el chico no murió ¿Y si le dice a alguien?

-El no le dira nada a nadie –dijo su acompañante –yo me encargare de eso.

-Pero si ni siquiera dejan entrar en la habitación a Lady Stark…

-Eso no debería importarte, ahora vete.

-Pero…

-¡Que te vayas! Y no regreses a Winterfell no te encontraras un poco de adelfa en tu te también –la joven palidecio y salio corriendo.

-Maldita estúpida…si la mocosa no hubiera entrado tan temprano el te habría detenido el corazón del chico…y yo no tendria que recurrir a este ultimo truco.

**

Las habitaciones de Jon estaban calientes, un fuego crepitaba mientras una figura blanca estaba tirada enfrente del fuego, un lobo huargo que Jon y su padre habían encontrado en el bosque, eran cuatro en total dos machos y dos hembras.

Jon se habia quedado con el lobo albino de ojos rojos al que nombro Ghost mientras que Sansa y Arya tomaron a las hembras. El macho restante fue entregado a Theon Greyjoy, el pupilo de Ned Stark y el mejor amigo de Jon.

Aunque el primer dia Ghost fue prohibido en sus habitaciones, el maestre Luwin le abrió las puertas y el lobo no se habia marchado de su lado.

El lobo se levanto al oir un ruido proveniente de la ventana, una sombra negra se metio por ella y camino hacia la cama.

Ghost se acerco enseñando los dientes pero sin emitir sonido alguno. La sombra lo miro mientras la hoja de la daga capto la luz de la luna.

-Me creare uan hermosa capa contigo –pero el lobo fue mas rápido y tacado la mano que llevaba la daga haciendo que el asesino lanzara un grito de dolor. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, los dos guardias entraron seguidos de Ned Stark.

Ghost lo solto y los guardias lo sometieron. Su brazo estaba casi separado desde su codo y sangraba profusamente.

-Llevenlo con el maestro Luwin, que no muera hasta que lo interrogue – se acerco a la cama donde Jon dormia, ajeno a lo que habia pasado.

Lo reviso pero no tenia ninguna herida, Ghost se sento a lado de la cama con la cabeza recargada en esta. Ned lo acaricio.

-Gracias Ghost –le dijo tragando el nudo de miedo, era la segunda vez en una semana que trataban de matar a su hijo. El averiguaría quien estaba detrás y pagaría por ello.

**

El joven asesino estaba semiinconsciente por la leche de amapola.

-¿Quién te envio? –le pregunto Ned con furia

El joven lo miro con los ojos vidriosos pero no respondio.

-Si me lo dices te perdonare la vida y te enviare al muro.

El hombre lo miro nuevamente.

-Una joven me contrato –dijo débilmente –en Winter Town, su nombre es Aely, aunque no creo que sea cierto, la vi en la taberna…ella me dijo que tenia que matar al bastardo de Winterfell.

-El no es un bastardo, es el heredero de Winterfell. ¿Qué mas sabes?

-Se que seguía ordenes de alguien mas pero no me dijo quien era aunque vie que ella llevaba un pequeño broche en forma de mariposa.

Ned se detuvo ante esto, conocía a una joven que llevaba un broche similar.

-¿Cómo era la joven?

-De cabello castaño y ojos color azul, joven, por favor…me duele…

Ned asintió al maestre Luwin quien le dio mas leche de amapola al salir se dirigio a Rodrik.

-Busca a la doncella de Catelyn, Adrea, y traela ante mi.

**

La joven miro a Lord Stark con miedo en los ojos. El hombre lucia furioso, Lord Stark siempre estaba serio y tranquilo, jamas alzaba la voz.

-¿Quién te pidió que lo contrataras? ¡Contesta!

La joven lo miro completamente asustada, no diria nada pero Lord Stark le daba miedo.

-¿No diras nada? Bien, Rodrik, registren su cuarto, busquen por todos lados, en el techo y debajo de las tablas del piso.

Los guardias llevaron a la joven y a Ned a su habitación y comenzaron a registrarla destrozando la cama y las cortinas e incluso quitando varias tablas sueltas del piso hasta que uno de ellos saco de debajo de estas un saco de tela.

Ned miro a la chica quien habia palidecido de golpe asi que la abrió. Dentro habia varios collares y anillos finos ademas de un trozo de pergamino. Lo abrió y leyó lo de decía. Entonces sus facciones se endurecieron mientras miraba a la chica que se habia quedado sin habla.

En ese momento Catelyn entro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Ned? –Catelyn miro a su esposo sorprendida al ver el estado de su doncella.

Ned la miro y Catelyn retrocedio al ver la rabia en sus ojos

-Ser Rodrik, arreste a Lady Catelyn Tully por el intento de asesinato de mi hijo, Jon Stark.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Ned? –Le grito Catelyn mientras Rodrik la sujetaba -¡Sueltenme! ¡Ned! ¡Ned por favor! ¡No se que habrá dicho esta niña pero…!

-Ella no dijo nada Catelyn, fuiste tu –le enseño el trozo de pergamino provocando que su tez palideciera –encierrenla en su habitación, nadie entra ni sale hasta su juicio.

-Ned por favor, escucha…Ned -la voz de Catelyn se fue desvaneciendo mientras se la llevaban.

****

Au. Puesto que Robb no existe en este mundo decidi que Jon y Theon fueran mejores amigos, después de todo es el único chico de aproximadamente su edad.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Ned acaricio los rizos negros de Jon con cariño. Se veía tan indefenso en esa cama ¿Cómo podía alguien lastimarlo? ¿Cómo podía Catelyn hacerle eso?

Ella siempre se habia mostrado como una mujer bondadosa y cariñosa. Por otro lado jamas habia ocultado su odio a Jon.

Un gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Vio a Jon removerse levemente en la cama y abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Papa –susurro al verlo y Ned sintió que el alivio lo embargaba al escuchar su voz aunque débil.

-Tranquilo Jon ¿Tienes sed? –el niño asintió y Ned le sirvió un poco de agua –despacio –le dijo mientras le ayudaba a tomarla.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo el niño recostándose nuevamente. Ned vio que Ghost se acercaba a el y lamia su brazo produciéndole una sonrisa débil.

-Has estado enfermo –dijo Ned sin querer cargarlo con la verdad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Llevas cuatro días en cama.

-Arya me matara –gimio produciendo una sonrisa en su padre –le prometi que iríamos a cabalgar.

-Ella te encontró y aviso al maestre Luwin. Seguramente te perdonara.

Jon asintió levemente y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama. Ned estuvo con él hasta que el maestro Luwin llego para hacerle una revisión a Jon.

-Voy a buscar a Theon, el quería que le avisáramos cuando despertaras.

Jon sonrió y asintió, Ned paso una mano por su cabello en un gesto cariñoso y salio de la habitación.

-Milord –Luwin lo siguió mientras cerraba la puerta –ya envie las cartas a los abanderados, los primeros no tardaran en llegar.

-Bien –dijo el mientras se dirigía al patio para buscar a su pupilo.

-Lady Catelyn pidió ver a sus hijas –la mandibula de Ned se apretó.

-No. Estará confinada hasta su juicio. No permitiré que las envenene en contra de su hermano, ¿Adrea ha dicho algo mas?

-No milord, dijo que ya lo habia confesado todo.

El asintio.

-¿Cómo esta Jon?

-Bien, aunque un poco débil, le dare una sopa y algunos remedios para fortalecerlo ¿Le dira lo que ocurrio?

-Tarde o temprano lo sabra…solo quiero esperar un poco a que este mas fuerte. Después de todo, tiene que estar presente en el juicio.

**

Los caballeros llenaban el gran salón de Winterfell. Lord Eddard Stark se encontraba sentado en su trono. A su lado estaba Jon, quien lucia aun palido y un poco débil pero se veía tranquilo. A lado de el, en una silla mas baja estaba Theon Greyjoy, con quien hablaba en voz baja. Del otro lado estaba Sansa y Arya. La mayoría lucia palida y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, mientras que Arya tenia un rostro serio pero sus ojos brillaban furiosos.

-Ser Rodrik –dijo Ned. El caballero asintio e hizo una seña a dos de sus guardias quienes salieron y entraron poco después con Catelyn.

-Catelyn Tully –dijo Ned una vez que su esposa se situo enfrente de el –Se te acusa del intento de asesinato de mi hijo y heredero, Jon Stark y de traición al norte ¿Cómo respondes a estas acusaciones?

La mujer lo miro. Estaba palida y ojerosas pero sus ojos hervían de rabia al ver al joven sentando a lado de Ned.

-¿Qué quieres que diga Ned? –dijo la mujer –ya me condenaste.

-Este juicio es para…

-Me condenaste hace once años cuadno trajiste a ese bastardo a nuestra casa –dijo mirando a Jon con odio.

-¿Entonces aceptas las acusaciones?

-No tiene caso negarlas –dijo ella –solo te pido que comprendas que lo hice por nuestras hijas. Winterfell debía de ser de ellas, no del hijo de una de una puta –un murmullo se extendió por el salón, Jon se tenso y Ned la miro con rabia.

-No te atrevas a usar a nuestras hijas como excusa por tus crímenes y no vuelvas a mencionar a la madre de Jon, no te atrevas.

-¿Es una fibra sensible milord? –dijo ella con sarcasmo –¿Por qué será? Tal vez es porque es una puta o una mujer casada, o peor aun, una campesina a la violaste.

-Callate Catelyn –dijo levantandose.

-¿Entonces miento? Si no es verdad ten el valor de decir su nombre, aquí, enfrente de todos tus abanderados y tus hijas, nombra a la puta…

-¡Basta! –grito Ned provocando que todos se estremecieran -¡No la llames asi! Catelyn Stark, se te encuentra culpable de intento de asesinato y traición y por la ley de Su Alteza, Robert de la casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, rey de los Andalos y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete reinos y protector del reino, se te condena a muerte –la sala se sumio en el silencio.

Entonces una voz rompió el silencio.

-Por favor, Lord Stark me gustaría hacer una petición –Ned vio a Sansa ponerse de pie, la niña de nueve años lucia palida y tenia un rastro de lagrimas en su rostro pero hablaba con voz firme. El asintio mientras ella se paraba frente a el. –lo que mi madre hizo es horrible, jamas hubiera creido que le haría daño a un niño, a mi hermano –su madre se estremecio mirándola y legitimo heredero de Winterfell.

-¡Sansa! –grito Catelyn horrorizada –pero la niña lo ignoro – a pesar de todo ella es mi madre y ruego misericordia para ella, padre por favor…

Ned la miro seriamente, dividido.

-Yo hago la misma petición padre –la voz de Jon se alzo en el salón sorprendiendo a todos –Lady Catelyn es la madre de mis hermanas, te suplico por su vida.

Nuevamente volvio a reinar el silencio mientras Ned trataba de decidir, finalmente se levanto.

-Mi hijo Jon y mi hija Sansa han hablado en tu nombre, por esa razón se te perdona la vida, pero seras confinada a la torre rota, la cual será habilitada para ser tu residencia permanente. Te serán prohibidas las visitas y cualquier contacto con el exterior, a excepción del maestre Luwin y el Septon. Escribiré al rey Robert informando tu sentencia y solicitando la anulación de nuestro matrimonio.

Esto produjo una conmoción entre los presentes.

-Por supuesto que Sansa y Arya mantendrán su apellido y su lugar en Winterfell. En cuanto a ti, aun cuando la anulación sea dada permanecerás cautiva en Winterfell por el resto de tus días.

Catelyn habia palidecido y miraba a Ned con horror.

-No puedes hacer eso…Ned…no puedes…

-Ser Rodrik, llévensela. Permanecerá en sus habitaciones hasta que la torre rota sea habilitada.

-¡Ned! ¡Por favor Ned! –nadie en la sala hizo ademan de escuchar sus gritos que se perdieron conforme se alejaba

**

Ned subio las escaleras con lentitud, Catelyn hacia sido trasladada a sus nuevas habitaciones una semana antes.

La torre habia sido adaptada para tenerla ahí. Se le habia asignado unos cuartos en la parte media de la torre, unas pocas varas por debajo de donde la torre estaba destruida.

Ned habia mandado reforzar la puerta y poner seguros y candados en el exterior ademas de colocar rejas de hierro en la ventana.

Rodrik habia asignado a dos guardias para custodiar la entrada. Entro a la habitación, Catelyn se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana, envuelta en pieles. La habitación era comoda mas cualquier mazmorra o calabozo aunque mas frias que las habitaciones que Catelyn habia tenido.

Habia una cama y una mesita, ademas de algunos libros y cosas de costura, todo esto a petición de Sansa, Arya y el mismo Jon.

Catelyn lo miro al entrar. El enojo brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vine a informarte que el supremo Septon ha concedido la anulación, ya no eres mi esposa ni la dama de Winterfell. El rey también acepto tu condena. Permanecerás en Winterfell el resto de tu vida. Tu padre solicito al rey que la cumplieras en Riverrun pero Robert se negó, argumentando que tus crímenes fueron cometidos en el norte y ahí seria tu condena.

Catelyn lo miro con furia y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué hay de Sansa y Arya?

-Ellas son Stark de Winterfell –dijo Ned –Siempre lo serán –Ned camino hacia la salida pero fue detenido por Catelyn.

-Quiero verlas–Ned la miro y se negó.

-No, no volveras a verlas, es parte de tu sentencia.

Catelyn palidecio y por primera vez se vio desesperada.

-Ned…son mis hijas, por favor, no puedes quitármelas.

-Jon es mi hijo –dijo con rabia –y no te importo arrebatármelo.

-Siempre ese bastardo…siempre el –dijo ella frustrada –debiste amar mucho a su madre –su voz sono derrotada por primera vez.

-Si, ella es el amor de mi vida –confeso Ned

-¿Esta viva?

Ned la miro y tras un momento asintio.

-¿Quién es?

Ned suspiro y la miro fijamente para finalmente decir.

-La madre de Jon es Cersei Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me pregunto cuantos querran matarme en este momento? XP


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Catelyn lo miro con sorpresa, tratando de entender las palabras de Ned. Cersei Lannister, la esposa de su mejor amigo, la reina. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido? Ned había traicionado sus votos matrimoniales y a su rey.

\- ¿La reina? –Catelyn se levantó con rabia, comprendiendo el significado de las palabras pronunciadas –Me acusaste de traición mientras que tú te acostaste con la reina, la esposa del hombre al que juraste lealtad y el que dices que es como tu hermano.

-Robert y Cersei no se habían casado cuando concebimos a Jon, Robert aún estaba comprometido con Lyanna y Cersei no tenía ningún compromiso establecido.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? –dijo –Tu tenías un voto conmigo, un voto que rompiste por una…

-Cuida muy bien tus palabras Catelyn –dijo Ned mirándola con seriedad –Jamas rompí ningún voto, la primera y única vez que estuve con Cersei fue antes de aceptar el compromiso pactado por Robert hacia tu padre.

La mujer se dejó caer mientras Ned fijaba su vista en la ventana, con la vista perdida a lo lejos, en sus recuerdos.

-Conocí a Cersei en King’s landing, durante un viaje con Jon Arryn, yo tenía doce años y ella nueve. Jaime, ella y yo nos convertimos en amigos y nos escribimos durante años. Finalmente nos enamoramos aunque sabíamos que era imposible, su padre jamas permitiría que se casara con un segundo hijo. Aun así, no podíamos dejarnos ir. Cuando llego la guerra, después de la muerte de mi padre y Brandon, herede Winterfell y por un momento me permití soñar que me casaría con ella y podríamos ser felices, ahora tenía algo que brindarle. Sabía que era tonto, no conocíamos la lealtad de Tywin Lannister ni mucho menos si lograríamos vencer, pero eso no me detuvo. Y entonces Robert me dijo que Hoster Tully había condicionado la entrega de sus hombres a un matrimonio contigo.

Catelyn lograba distinguir la tristeza en la voz de Ned y eso la dejo sorprendida, aun a pesar de tantos años, esos recuerdos seguían doliéndole.

“En un momento de desesperación e impulsividad, abandone el campamento de Robert y me dirigi a Casterly Rock donde me encontré con Cersei sin que su padre lo supiera. Le dije todo, y durante un momento olvidé mi deber y mi honor, solo tuvimos una noche. Al día siguiente, con lágrimas, Cersei me dijo que tenía que sobrevivir y si eso implicaba casarme contigo por el ejército de tu padre que así fuera. Ese día nos despedimos, creyendo que sería para siempre.”

Escuchar esto era un tormento para Catelyn. Ella siempre fue consciente de lo que había pedido su padre para conceder sus hombres, pero aun así era doloroso escuchar que fue la única razón por la cual Ned se había casado con ella.

-Después de que la guerra termino –continuo Ned -recibí una carta de Tywin Lannister pidiéndome ir a Casterly Rock y ahí me entrego a Jon. Él me dijo que la única razón por la cual no le había dado a Cersei té de luna fue porque ella y su hermano Tyrion se escondieron hasta el nacimiento. Tyrion me rebelo que Tywin había llegado a un acuerdo con Jaime, este renunciaría a la guardia real con la condición de que Jon viviera. El acepto, pero dejo claro que Jon no crecería en Casterly Rock y que nadie debía saber que era hijo de Cersei así que me lo entrego. Antes de irme Cersei me revelo que su padre la había comprometido con Robert. Jamas creí que podría llegar a sentir odio hacia mi amigo, pero en ese momento lo hice. –Ned finalmente aparto su vista de la ventana y la miro –Ahora ya lo sabes, Jon es el resultado de mi amor con Cersei Lannister, es lo único que tengo de ella.

La mujer lo miro con dolor en los ojos, tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho. 

-Lamento esto Catelyn –dijo el –yo quise hacerlo, realmente esperaba encontrar algo de paz en nuestro matrimonio, no pienses que no lo intente. Lo hice. Trate por todos los medios de olvidarla y amarte, de ser feliz contigo. Evite la mayor parte de contacto con ella, el único que teníamos era a través de Jaime y, ocasionalmente de Tyrion, pero cada vez que estaba contigo sentía que la traicionaba. Sé que no lo entiendes y te puede sonar absurdo pues mis votos eran hacia ti, pero así me sentí todo el tiempo. No soy inconsciente. Sé que parte de tus acciones fueron mi culpa, durante todos estos años te aleje poco a poco, fue un mal esposo y lo entiendo, pero Jon es inocente. Solo es un niño y no tenías ningún derecho a tratar de hacerle daño.

Catelyn lo miro, dándose cuenta que realmente jamas había conocido a Eddard Stark, finalmente comprendiendo que todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ella jamas había tenido una oportunidad. Ned había amado a la misma mujer desde la infancia y la seguiría amando para siempre.

-Adiós Catelyn –dijo Ned y salió de la habitación.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

La noticia de la muerte de Robert fue inesperada, producto de un accidente de caza. Ahora el rey era Joffrey Baratheon bajo la tutela de su tio y nueva mano del rey, Stannis.

Las reacciones fueron muy similares, la mayoría pensaba que el chico bajo la tutela de Stannis se convertiría en un buen rey y esperaban que trajera paz al reino. El chico ya habia hecho su primera decisión sublime, enviando emisarios a Pentos para ponerse en contacto con los dos últimos hijos de Aerys Targaryen y hablar sobre su regreso al reino.

Al principio el mayor, Viserys, se habia negado tajantemente, exigiendo que se le entregara el trono de su padre pero poco después la noticia de su muerte se habia extendido por Westeros. Si fue o no obra del rey Joffrey aun se discutia en las tabernas y los salones privados.

Afortunadamente Daenerys era mas transigente que su hermano y logro llegar a un acuerdo con el rey. Para sorpresa de todos no quiso regresar a Westeros, se establecio en una casa en Pentos con el suficiente dinero y recursos para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida.

Pero no fueron esta serie de noticias las que mas afectaron al norte sino el cuervo que arribó poco después a Winterfell, anunciando la inminente llegada de la comitiva real que incluia al rey, su madre y los dos hermanos de esta, pero lo que mas sorprendio a Ned fue que la noticia venia de la mano de Cersei.

Ned no sabia que esperar o pensar de esto, jamas se habían vuelto a escribir directamente e incluso su contacto con Tyrion, el hermano Lannister que vivía con ella en King´s landing, era muy limitado.

El joven Lannister le agradaba. Sabia que su relación con Cersei habia estado marcada por un odio visceral de esta hacia el, resultado de la muerte de su madre. Todo esto habia cambiado dieciséis años antes cuando Tyrion, siendo apenas un niño de ocho años, se habia arriesgado todo para proteger a su hermana y al niño que ella esperaba de su padre.

Como era de esperarse la relación entre los dos hermanos cambio sustancialmente después de esto y se volvieron mucho mas cercanos, a tal punto que, cuando se caso con Robert, Cersei le pidió a su padre que permitiera que su hermano viajara con ella a King’s landing y para su sorpresa Tywin Lannister acepto.

El contacto con Jaime era mas sencillo para el y por lo tanto mas recurrente. Debido a sus responsabilidades como Lord de Casterly Rock, papel que habia asumido diez años antes tras la muerte de Tywin, Jaime no convivia mucho en persona con sus hermanos, asi que las menciones que hacia de Cersei eran menores.

La carta en si no revelaba mucho, solo era una noticia formal de la llegada de la comitiva real, sin ninguna mención a los motivos aparte del deseo del rey de conocer a los grandes señores de Westeros y sus tierras en persona.

Salio del solar en dirección al patio de entrenamiento y se encontró con sus hijos y su pupilo, este ultimo se encontraba dándole instrucciones a su hija mayor para disparar el arco mientras que Arya practicaba su uso de la espada con Jon.

El año pasado Arya habia suplicado aprender a usar un arma y Ned lo acepto, permitiéndole lo mismo a Sansa. Su hija menor se inclino rápidamente hacia la espada, sobretodo cuando Jon le habia regalado una a la que puso por nombre de Aguja.

Por otro lado Sansa eligio el arco, aunque con menos emoción que su hermana. Esto habia cambiado con el paso del tiempo aunque Ned sospechaba que era mas por el maestro que por las lecciones en si.

-Jon, Sansa, Theon, Arya, vengan por favor –los cuatro se acercaron a el y Ned los dirigio al interior, hacia el comedor donde se sentaron –Esta mañana recibi una carta, el rey viene a Winterfell, llegara en un mes.

-Crei que el rey Robert habia muerto –dijo Arya

-Asi es Arya, quien viene es el rey Joffrey y su madre, la reina Cersei, ademas de los dos hermanos de esta, Lord Jaime y Lord Tyrion.

-El Gnomo –dijo Arya.

-Arya –la riño Ned –aunque probablemente se ria cuando lo mencionan, sé muy bien que Lord Tyrion odia cuando lo llaman asi.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué vienen padre? –pregunto Jon tratando de desviar la atención, Arya le lanzo una mirada agradecida.

-El rey quiere conocer su reino, visitara a todos los grandes señores y sus tierras, comenzando por el norte. Tenemos que preparar todo para su llegada, Sansa, te pediré que te encargues de todo por favor. –la joven asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de dar otras instrucciones los chicos salieron. Ned se dirigio a su estudio para escribir cartas a sus abanderados, avisando de la llegada del rey.

-Padre –Ned se detuvo y volvio su vista hacia Sansa.

-¿Qué ocurre Sansa? –la niña lo miro con nerviosismo y Ned supo que quería.

-Queria pedirte permiso para poder verla –dijo con un tono inseguro, como siempre que hacia esa petición.

Ned suspiro interiormente, Sansa era quien mas habia resentido el encierro de Catelyn. La niña le habia pedido numerosas veces permiso para verla en esos cinco años y Ned se lo habia concedido ocasionalmente, aun en contra de los designios de Robert.

-Sansa…tu sabes que…

-Por favor padre –la niña suplico y Ned finalmente acepto

-Bien, pero solo una tarde –Sansa sonrio y le dio las gracias dirigiendose a sus habitaciones a buscar los bordados que habia hecho para ella.

Ned la vio irse con una sonrisa triste. La condena de Catelyn habia destruido a sus hijas. Arya no la habia visitado en cinco años, el esperaba que con el tiempo la niña la perdonara, era su madre después de todo.

**

El carruaje entro a Winterfell seguido de escoltas y mas caballos y carruajes.

Ned miro a Jon ansioso. El chico parecía mayor envuelto en la capa con el escudo Stark bordado. Esa era la primera vez que Cersei se encontraría con el desde que era un recién nacido.

Se habia cuestionado si debía decirle a Jon la verdad pero decidio no hacerlo, al menos hasta saber a que venia Cersei y la comitiva real.

El grupo se detuvo y poco después se abrió el carruaje. El rey, un chico de cabello negro y ojos color azul, bajo del caballo que avanzaba a la cabecera y le tendio la mano a su madre para bajar del carruaje.

Ned sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que la habia visto, durante la celebración de victoria sobre la rebelión Greyjoy. En esa ocasión solo habían hablado lo educadamente necesario.

Cersei Lannister seguía tan hermosa como cuando tenia nueve años y la seguía amando como en ese entonces.

La reina madre lo miro y le dio una sonrisa calida que le hizo estremecer. Habia algo en ella aunque no podía definir que era. Detrás de ella bajaron el príncipe Tommen y la princesa Myrcella. Pronto se les unieron Lord Jaime y Lord Tyrion Lannister

-Su majestad –Ned se acerco a Joffrey e hizo una reverencia –Winterfell es suyo.

-Gracias Lord Stark –dijo el joven –Ya conoce a mi madre –la señalo educadamente quien se acerco

-Por supuesto su majestad –Ned llevo la mano de Cersei a sus labios y le dio un beso con una emoción en el trasfondo que solo fue visible para cuatro personas en el grupo.

La reina le sonrio cálidamente.

-Me alegra volver a verlo Lord Stark –tras saludar a los príncipes, Ned se volvio hacia Joffrey y Cersei.

-Me gustaría presentarles a mis hijos –dijo el –mi heredero, Jon Stark –su hijo les dio una reverencia.

-Sus majestades, bienvenidos a Winterfell –Cersei lo miro atentamente y con la sonrisa persistente en su rostro pero si alguien mas aparte de Ned y los hermanos de la reina lo notaron no dijo nada.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la reina.

Despues de las presentaciones Ned condujo a la comitiva al interior donde el banquete ya los estaba esperando.

**

-La reina es hermosa madre –dijo Sansa emocionada –y el príncipe es muy guapo ¿Por qué crees que habran venido? Me muero por saberlo.

Catelyn miro a su hija con algo de molestia pero no comento nada. Los cinco años que habia pasado encerrada le habían servido para reflexionar y entender sus acciones. Ella en el interior sabia que era ilógico culpar a un niño por las acciones de sus padres y en ese tiempo llego a sentir algo de culpa por lo que habia hecho.

Ademas, saber que Ned realmente no habia roto ningún voto logro atenuar un poco su rencor. Pero no del todo, por eso detestaba cualquier mención de Cersei y escuchar a su hija hablar de ella con admiración la molestaba profundamente.

-Tal vez el rey viene a pedirte que seas su reina –dijo y vio la sonrisa desaparecer del rostro de su hija sorprendiéndola. Desde niña Sansa habia querido ser reina -¿Ocurre algo? Dijiste que el rey era guapo.

-Si pero…-Sana aparto la vista –yo esperaba que mi padre me permitiera…

Catelyn la miro con duda.

-¿Quién es Sansa? Tu padre jamas permitiría que…

-Lo se –la interrumpio Sansa –el es de familia noble, es el heredero de su casa…

-¿Es algún abanderado de tu padre?

-No.

Catelyn finalmente comprendio a quien se referia.

-No hablaras de Theon Greyjoy ¿Cierto? –Sansa la miro y asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras que Catelyn suspiro interiormente –Sansa, Theon fue traido aquí porque su padre se rebelo contra la corona…tu padre jamas permitirá que…

-No puedes decirme nada –dijo la joven molesta –Tu si eres una prisionera, trataste de matar a mi hermano y traicionaste al norte, ni siquiera eres la esposa de mi padre ya. Tu no me diras si Theon es o no para mi, buenas noches madre –Sansa la miro y salio dejándola sola.

Catelyn comenzó a soltar lagrimas de tristeza al ver a su hija alejarse.

**

La mayor parte del castillo se encontraba ya dormido. Ned se preparaba para ir a la cama cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

La abrió levemente y se encontro a Cersei Lannister en el pasillo. La reina llevaba un camison para dormir, su cabello estaba húmedo y desprendia un ligero aroma frutal. Ned la miro sorprendido.

-Su majestad ¿Qué…?

-¿Su majestad? –dijo ella enarcando una ceja –¿Me permites pasar? No me gustaría que alguien me viera en el pasillo vestida asi.

Ned se hizo a un lado y la reina entro a sus aposentos. La tenue luz de las velas acentuaba aun mas su belleza. Ned sintió una punzada de deseo al ver el cuerpo de Cersei bajo la delgada tela del camisón.

-¿En que puedo servirle su majestad? –dijo tratando de mantenerse alejado de ella.

Cersei fruncio el ceño y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Sabes porque vine al norte en cuanto el tiempo de luto paso Ned?

Ned sintió un estremecimiento cuando la escucho pronunciar su apodo, la ultima vez que lo habia dicho fue esa única noche que pasaron juntos.

-Me temo que no –logro decir Ned pero no podia dejar de verla. Cersei se acerco a el y acaricio su brazo.

-Robert esta muerto Ned, tu matrimonio fue anulado. Mi Joffrey es rey y será uno mejor que Robert bajo la tutela de Stannis. Ya no hay nada que se interponga –Cersei continuo acariciando su brazo y subiendo su mano hacia su pecho –Hemos esperado dieciséis años, atrapados en matrimonios que no queríamos. Ahora podemos hacerlo. Ya no quiero esperar mas –Ned miro los ojos brillosos de Cersei que lo miraban con amor y deseo pero pronto los vio siendo embargados por decepcion y dolor al no recibir respuesta de su parte, Cersei comenzó a alejarse –Tal vez dieciséis años es demasiado tiempo –dijo con dolor en su voz, lo que hizo reaccionar a Ned.

Deslizo su brazo por la cintura de Cersei y la atrajo hacia si besándola desesperadamente. Cersei paso sus manos por su cuello acercándolo aun mas. Cuando requirieron oxigeno Ned se separo y la vio directamente a los ojos.

-Jamas pienses que no te amor Cersei –dijo –Lo he hecho desde que tenia doce años y jamas, ni una vez, he dejado de hacerlo.

La mujer sonrio y volvio a besarlo jalándolo hacia la cama.

Cuando el amanecer llego, el cuerpo de Cersei estaba en sus brazos, sin haberla dejado ir toda la noche. Su memoria regreso a aquella mañana cuando habían concebido a Jon. Era una escena tan similar y a la vez tan diferente. Recordaba que habia despertado lleno de dudas sobre lo que habia pasado y lo que harian, con el peso de la propuesta de Hoster Tully sobre sus hombros.

Ahora solo sentia alegría y calidez, como Cersei se lo habia dicho, ya no habia nada entre ellos, podrían ser felices.

-Joffrey vino aquí esperando una ceremonia –la voz de Cersei lo trajo al presente, la miro depositando un beso en su cabello.

-¿Una ceremonia?

-Si –dijo ella –en el bosque de dioses entre dos personas…-Ned la miro entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Entonces supongo que no debemos decepcionar al rey –Cersei correspondio su sonrisa y se separo de sus brazos para besarlo nuevamente.

**

Ned miro al chico de cabello castaño sentado frente a el con seriedad. El joven lo miro, con la ansiedad brillando en sus ojos. Jamas, desde que lo conocía, habia visto esa expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera cuando Ned lo habia sacado de su familia y todo lo que conocía.

-Tranquilo Theon -Le sonrio para tranquilizarlo -lo cierto es que esperaba tu petición desde hace un tiempo, me sorprendio que tardara tanto.

El joven lo miro sorprendido lo que casi produjo una carcajada en su tutor.

-He visto desde hace un tiempo la relación entre Sansa y tu –el joven palidecio ante esto y rápidamente trato de justificarse pero Ned levanto la mano para silenciarlo –se que no ha habido nada indebido entre ustedes, doy mi consentimiento Theon –dijo Ned –puedes casarte con Sansa si ella acepta

-Muchas gracias Lord Stark. –dijo Theon sonriendo, Greywind, su lobo huargo, encontrado cinco años antes por Jon y el, estaba a su lado, recostado.

-Tal vez no lleves mi apellido o mi sangre Theon –dijo Ned –pero eres tan Stark como Jon, Sansa y Arya y estare orgulloso de llamarte mi hijo –le puso una mano en el hombre, Theon tenia los ojos sospechosamente húmedos.

-No lo decepcionare, lo juro.

-Ahora, habla con mi hija –el joven asintió y salio del solar, siendo seguido por Greywind.

En la salida se encontraron con Cersei.

-Lo siento majestad –dijo al bloquearle el camino, hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo ante la mirada divertida de Ned.

-No me acostumbro a ver lobos tan grandes –dijo Cersei y se volvio a Ned con una sonrisa divertida -¿Qué tiene el chico? Parece que esta a punto de volar de felicidad.

-Le acabo de dar permiso para casarse con Sansa –se puso de pie y la abrazo

-Me di cuenta que habia algo entre ellos ¿Un matrimonio por amor?

-No les permitiría menos –Ella le sonrio y lo beso.

-Quiero decirle la verdad a Jon –dijo Cersei y Ned asintió mirándola.

-El merece saberlo, sobretodo ahora que seras mi esposa.

Cersei asintió con una sonrisa y se perdió nuevamente en sus brazos

**

Jon miro a su padre y la reina Cersei con sorpresa. La hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, la prometida de su padre, lo miraba con un cariño que el habia visto innumerables veces pero jamas dirigido a el. La misma forma en que Lady Catelyn habia visto a Sansa y Arya. Cariño maternal.

Le habia contado todo. Como se habían conocido cuando eran niños y enamorado, como habían renunciado al otro tras saberse el compromiso de su padre con Catelyn Tully, peor habían paso una única noche juntos y lo habían concebido.

-Mi hermano Tyrion escucho al maestre decirle a mi padre –le dijo Cersei –el estaba furioso, hablaba de darme té de luna y matarte asi que mi hermano y yo huimos, vivimos en una posada por ocho meses hasta que naciste. Durante ese tiempo mi hermano le habia escrito a mi mellizo, Jaime, y el habia llegado a un acuerdo con nuestro padre. Jaime renuncio a la guardia real con la condición de que mi padre no nos hiciera nada a mi, al bebe o a Tyrion por ayudarnos y el acepto, asi que volvimos al castillo pero mi padre no me permitio tenerte, en cuanto volvimos te entrego a una nodriza y no me dejaba verte mas que una vez al dia. Cuando la guerra termino, le escribió a Ned y cuando el llego a Casterly Rock te entrego a el.

Jon la miro. Siempre habia credo que su madre era una campesina o una puta, como tantas veces Catelyn Tully le dijo. Que habia sido una sola noche de tragos pero ahora e daba cuenta que no era asi.

Sus padres se amaban. Se habían amado desde niños y se seguían amado dieciséis años después, a pesar de haberse visto separados y obligados a casarse con otras personas. Pero aun seguían amándose y se casarian.

Jon tenia una madre, una madre viva, una que pronto se casaria con su padre, tal vez tendría mas hermanos. Una familia.

Nada podría regresar esos años pasados como un bastardo, ni la infancia que no tendría a su lado pero podrían estar juntos.

Cersei lo miraba con añoranza y Jon se dio cuenta de lo que quería y era algo que no le podía negar, pues el también lo deseaba, mas que nada. Lo habia hecho toda su vida. Se levanto caminando hacia ella quien se puso de pie y la abrazo. Cersei gimio mientras pasaba su mano por los rizos oscuros de su hijo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Jon se sintió en casi. Ahí, en los brazos de su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora, se que pueden estarse preguntando si en este universo Cersei y Jaime tuvieron algun tipo de relacion extra fraternal y la respuesta es no. Cersei conocio a Ned cuando aun era niña, asi que cualquier tipo atraccion que ya sintiera por su gemelo termino conforme avanzaba su relacion con Ned. Asi que en esta historia Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella son hijos de Robert.  
Sinceramente pienso que algo de la locura de Joffrey se debia a que era producto del incesto por lo que este Joffrey sera mucho mas cuerdo y menos sadico que el de la serie y libros.
> 
> Si se dieron cuenta, cambie los capitulo de ocho a nueve. Esto es porque al momento de transcribir esto a la computadora, ya que originalmente lo escribi en un cuaderno, me di cuenta que el capitulo 7 era muy largo y lo dividi en dos partes.


End file.
